


If I Could Change The Way That You See Yourself

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [8]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Ethan Nestor, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Mark is feeling really down about how Heist 2 is turning out so far, and Ethan can't have a sad boyfriend, so he shows and tells Mark just how much he loves him.Smutmas Days 8 and 9: Praise Kink and Body Worship
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	If I Could Change The Way That You See Yourself

Ethan silently next to Mark on the couch, mostly paying attention to his partner instead of the rough cut footage on the screen. They had just received the first cut of Heist 2, and it was still wholly unfinished, since it was just one path of the story, but they were getting a break in between filming days to stay at home before they had to fly to their next location. Mostly it was Mark’s break. Ethan was on set for moral support most of the time. Sure, he was in some of the scenes, but it was more that Mark needed someone there to tell him when shots were good or not, and to help direct a little. 

Basically, the entirety of the project rested mostly on Mark’s shoulders, and Ethan could visibly see the toll it was taking on his boyfriend. Mark’s shoulders sagged the longer the clips dragged on. 

“This is fucking awful,” Mark said finally, turning to Ethan witha grimice. “It’s way too long, for starters, and I know it’s supposed to be all over the place, but it’s  _ really  _ all over the place.”

Ethan sighed and slipped into Mark’s lap, effectively blocking the screen that was still rolling. “Babe, this isn’t even close to the final edit, there’s multiple takes of the same scene back to back, they just wanted us to see what we have so far.”

“It’s shit, don’t lie,” he huffed.

Ethan threw his head back in a laugh. He brought his hands up to work the tension out of Mark’s shoulders. “I promise it’s good,” he smiled. “Sure, it needs to be cut down, but these don’t even have visual effects added to them yet, or music, of course it’s rough.”

Mark relaxed a little bit with Ethan’s hands on him. Behind them, Mark on screen screwed a line, and he cringed in response. Mark’s eyes were on Ethan immediately, looking for reassurance. It wasn’t too often that the strong man got insecure like this, but when it happened, Ethan was always there to fix it.

“It’s okay baby, it’s not like that was the only take.” Ethan turned around and clicked the tv off. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Mark followed his boyfriend, who led him upstairs by his hand. Once they reached the bedroom, Ethan gently nudged Mark down onto the bed. “Eth, come on, I’m fine-”

“You’re so incredible Mark,” Ethan breathed out, leaning down to whisper the words directly into Mark’s ear. Mark shivered from head to toe. “You are the most talented person I’ve met in my life,” he continued. He trailed his hand up Mark’s thigh, gently teasing him. 

Mark let his hands gently settle on his partner’s waist, barely there in touch. He felt he didn’t really deserve the words, especially with how boastful he usually was. It felt stupid, redundant. He should be telling Ethan those things, especially with how often he berated his boyfriend on camera. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Ethan’s finger was there to shush him.

“Don’t talk please,” Ethan murmured, and though it was phrased as a request, it wasn’t, and Mark knew that. “You are so kind to everyone, and you’re so focused, you’ve done so much in your career already, and you’re going to do so much more.”

Mark once again wanted to protest. He was mean to Ethan all the time, he could pull up more than a dozen videos to prove it. Ethan’s hand snaked further up Mark’s thigh, carefully rubbing over Mark’s clothed crotch. Mark gasped softly and shivered again. 

“You’re so determined to succeed in whatever you do, and you always do it.” Ethan could feel Mark’s arousal under his hand. He pressed down slightly, causing Mark’s hips to buck upwards. Slowly, the smaller man pulled Mark’s shirt up and off. He leaned down and pressed kisses up Mark’s chest, ending at his lips. He crawled into his partner’s lap, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands up and down Mark’s sculpted torso, sensually and slowly trailing them around, touching over every inch of his partner’s exposed skin. 

“Ethan,” Mark whispered softly. He leaned away from the kiss to leave easy kisses and bites on his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I’ve got you baby, let yourself go,” he replied gently. He slipped out of Mark’s lap to carefully remove the man’s pants. He trailed his hands up Mark’s now bare thighs, thankful the man had decided not to wear boxers with his sweatpants. He pressed kisses to Mark’s inner thighs, trailing upwards. 

Mark loosely wound his fingers in Ethan’s hair, holding him. He was getting a little emotional with all the kindness his boyfriend was rattling off, and the best part was that he knew Ethan meant it. 

“You are so handsome, the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and I’m so glad every day that I get to wake up next to you,” Ethan said from between Mark’s legs. “Lay down on the bed for me baby, head up on the pillows.” While he had technically told Mark to do the actions, he guided his boyfriend as well, making sure he was comfortably propped up against the pillows. 

Ethan climbed onto the bed after his partner, marking himself comfortable between Mark’s legs. He leaned in and pressed more kisses to Mark’s inner thighs, working his way slowly higher until he was centimeters away from Mark’s cock. He pulled away and instead loosely wrapped a hand around his partner, not moving, more just holding his hard dick. “You are the most incredible person, and you’re so smart. So, so smart, it scares me sometimes,” Ethan smiled up at his boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss the man’s hip, raising goosebumps in his wake. 

Mark reached down to hold Ethan’s free hand, needing something to ground him before he just floated away. Ethan squeezed his hand, keeping it there for now. 

Slowly, Ethan leaned in further, pressing kisses down Mark’s cock, then down even lower until he got to the man’s entrance. He licked around the rim before just dipping his tongue in, squeezing Mark’s cock simultaneously as he breached the tight ring of muscles.

“Oh my god,” Mark gasped. He wasn’t a stranger to bottoming, but it was a pretty rare occasion that their usual roles were reversed and he was on the bottom, so it just felt that much more overwhelming in the best way. 

Ethan worked Mark open, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out, stretching him as much as he possibly could with his tongue and slowly pumping and squeezing his partner in tandem. 

After a while of this, Mark’s hold on his boyfriend’s hand tightened. “More, please,” he pleaded softly. 

Ethan removed his tongue and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. While sitting up, he pressed kisses all over Mark’s chest, flicking his tongue over the man’s nipples. “You are so deserving of all the love your fans give you. You are worthy of love Mark,” he murmured.

The words, combined with Ethan trailing his hands all over Mark’s torso again, like he was worshipping some sort of god, finally broke him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he pulled Ethan in for a deep kiss as they spilled down his cheeks. 

Ethan uncapped the lube and quickly spread it over his fingers, dripping even more of the liquid over Mark’s hole. It had been awhile, so he wanted to be extra careful. He worked in two fingers, since Mark was already loosened from the tongue fucking, and he worked those two fingers for a few minutes, just trying to be thorough. Mark tapped Ethan’s hip, which was Ethan’s sign to add a third finger. 

Mark’s eyes were still slowly leaking tears, still reeling from everything Ethan had said. He mostly felt pleasantly floaty, like he was wrapped in golden clouds. Ethan’s free hand continued to trail over Mark’s chest and lower, all over really, dipping down to his thighs to just rub, to sooth. 

“You ready baby?” Ethan asked softly, retracting his fingers. Mark groaned at the loss, nodding eagerly. Ethan smiled and got his hard cock from inside his sweatpants, having yet to undress, and he slicked himself up, then slid inside. He moaned lowly, shaking at the intensity of the feeling of being inside his boyfriend. It had been so long. 

Mark gripped Ethan’s hand again, desperate for an anchor. He felt a little bit like he was splitting in half, but the pain was very quickly melting away into pleasure. As soon as Ethan started moving, he knew he probably wouldn’t be lasting very long. It felt so incredible to be fucked into, Ethan’s thrusts slow and rhythmic. 

“You are worthy of love,” Ethan said again, increasing his pace as he felt Mark clench around him. “You are talented, and smart, and handsome, and so kind, and you’re the best thing in my life.” He was rambling a little, but he could see the praise getting to Mark in his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. 

Mark really wasn’t going to last long. Tears streamed down his face again, more than before. Ethan sped up, and Mark could feel his toes curling. He reached his hand up and pulled Ethan down into a kiss, desperate to feel his partner’s lips against his own. With the slight angle change, Ethan was perfectly hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Mark couldn’t help the string of curses and moans falling from his mouth. 

Ethan reached down and pumped Mark’s cock with his thrusts. He knew how to send his partner over the edge though, and he wanted to keep his partner just on the edge of orgasm for a moment longer, really letting him savor the feeling. A whimper from his boyfriend made Ethan decide it was time though. “I love you Mark, I love you so, so much. I’m here for you forever, my gorgeous, my love of my life,” Ethan rambled, smiling slightly against his partner’s lips. “Cum for me baby.”

Mark came with a choked sob of Ethan’s name. Ethan came seconds later, burying himself in Mark and shuddering as the man’s muscles clenched around him and milked him dry. He pulled out after a few moments and got out of bed to get some supplies to clean himself and Mark up. 

Mark frantically reached out to Ethan, not wanting to man to leave him. “Where are you going?” He asked softly. 

Ethan smiled and pressed a kiss to Mark’s temple. “I just need to get some water and a washcloth, I’ll be back in a second.” He ran to the kitchen to fill a glass of water for Mark, then sprinted back to the bedroom. He handed the slightly spilled water to Mark before going into the bathroom and grabbing a warm washcloth. He cleaned Mark off first, careful to get every bit of mess off. Ethan then undressed, quickly cleaned himself off, and slipped under the covers.

Mark laid his head on his partner’s chest, relaxing to the sound of Ethan’s heartbeat. He was still feeling floaty, but he was coming back. “I love you Eth,” he murmured, twining their fingers together again.

“I love you too.” The pair drifted off to sleep together, a tangle of limbs and blankets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes, I cheated and combined 2 days, but I was really behind, and these prompts just lend themselves so well to each other, and I didn't really have separate ideas for them. Finals week is over, and I'm done with college until January, so hopefully I'll be getting these out more consistently (and hopefully quality goes back up). Also I listened to sad indie music writing this, so that might have influenced the story. And the title is taken from Billie Eilish's everything i wanted. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are currently and forever will be greatly appreciated! Look forward to day 10: Voice Kink


End file.
